Les défis de Juju!
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: Des one-shots sans prétention avec différents couples, défis lancés par une amie. Premier défi: un GerIta! Deuxième défi: Romano x Spain!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby! Avec sa fille comme muse!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hétalia ne m'appartiennent pas! (même si j'aimerai bien en avoir beaucoup dans mon jardin! X3)

**Pairing: **GerIta (parce qu'il fait partie des best couples et que ma fille en voulait un U.U) et mention de FrUk (autre best couple! o/)

**Rating: T** (on va dire, j'ai toujours du mal avec les ratings ==")

**Note 1: **Ceci est un UR. Je pense. Bref c'est un cadeau pour Juju, ma fille à qui je dédicace ce one-shot (enfin faudrait que je sois célèbre pour ça mais c'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit! ;D). D'ailleurs le titre du recueil est à son nom car je posterai ici tous les défis qu'elle me lance avec ses thèmes! J'espère que vous aurez vous aussi une bonne lecture ;D Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappés! (l'être humain n'est pas parfait après tout!) Bref c'est niais, c'est guimauve, alors avis aux amateurs et homophobes s'abstenir!

* * *

**Thème : Spaghetti !**

Ludwig Beilschmidt, représentant de l'Allemagne, homme mais avant tout Nation, soupira sous ce fort soleil de Juillet. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu une journée facile (combien même n'était-il encore que midi, il avait l'impression que des semaines étaient passées !), son supérieur ne cessait de l'harceler pour qu'il fasse de multiples tâches. Bon sang, il était une Nation, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire à la fois !

Il ne put néanmoins qu'être soulagé que cette fois-ci, il ait pu faire son travail sans être déranger par une autre Nation. Habituellement, Italie l'aurait appelé dix fois en une heure pour le moindre souci et Angleterre aurait très bien pu attaquer. En fait tout le monde aurait pu attaquer Italie pendant qu'il ne le protégeait pas. Ludwig secoua la tête. Il avait plus l'impression d'être son père que son ami, toujours à le protéger des autres gamins qui l'embêtaient (oui, il considérait les autres Nations comme des gamins, c'est ce qu'ils étaient après tout, il suffisait d'assister à une réunion du G8 pour s'en rendre compte).

D'ailleurs ça l'étonnait trop pour que ce soit réel. Il s'était trop habitué aux coups de fils et pleurs de Feliciano Vargas pour ne pas être déranger quand justement il n'y en avait pas. Il était peut-être malade…Certes, Italie semblait toujours avoir la forme mais rien ne l'empêchait d'attraper un rhume (même si on dit que les idiots ne tombent jamais malade…Non, non, Italie était son ami il ne devait pas le traiter d'idiot !...Imbécile heureux convenait mieux). A moins qu'il ne soit occupé avec son frère, Romano…Hurg, il ne pouvait encadrer cet italien qui ne cessait de le traiter de mangeur de patate, de se moquer de lui et de lui faire des crasses (même s'il échouait dans ses buts la plupart du temps).

A moins que Feliciano ne soit prisonnier d'Angleterre ! La Nation allemande commença à se faire du souci, planté au milieu de la rue dans une puissante réflexion. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui empêchait Italie de venir lui casser les pieds. Ce matin il avait encore sécher l'entraînement et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas dormi avec lui cette nuit. Bon Dieu, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer sa disparition ?

Ni une, ni deux, Ludwig se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, slalomant entre les passants qui se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait ainsi faire bouger l'allemand. Ce dernier étant un bon athlète il arriva chez lui en un temps record. Il enleva ses chaussures à la va vite (une manie que Japon leur avait filé à lui et Italie) avant de se diriger vers son bureau avec une mine concentrée. Il fallait qu'il appelle Italie pour savoir de quoi il en retournait…

Ludwig se figea soudainement au milieu du couloir.

Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine et il ne se souvenait pas que son frère soit rentré. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne se donnerait jamais la peine de lui faire quoique ce soit à manger. Dans ce cas…

L'allemand blond huma l'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air.

C'est bon, il tenait son coupable. Son corps se détendit et il soupira, mi-exaspéré, mi-soulagé. Il enleva sa veste qu'il avait oubliait de déposer au porte-manteau avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de s'appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse. Comme il s'y attendait.

La personne qui l'inquiétait et hantait ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure était en fait juste là, dans sa cuisine, en train de faire sa spécialité en chantonnant. Etant donné qu'il chantait en italien, il ne comprenait pas tout mais Ludwig se surprit à apprécier la voix masculine (bien qu'aigüe pour un homme) et douce d'Italie qui semblait dans son monde, emplis de sa joie habituelle. Se sentant observé, le cuisinier italien se retourna, vêtu d'un tablier rose (d'ailleurs où avait-il pu trouver un tablier rose ?) avec un drapeau italien dessus, un grand sourire emplis de joie étalé sur son visage.

-Doitsu ! Tu es rentré ! J'ai fait des pastaaaaas ! Des spaghettis à la bolognaise ! Veee ~

Ludwig soupira, il se doutait de la nature du plat depuis le début, mais ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire (en version plus petit, simple esquisse sur ses lèvres) à Italie. Quand bien même l'italien n'était qu'un gamin pleurnichard et faiblard, et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il utilise sa cuisine sans autorisation, Ludwig se sentait toujours de meilleure humeur en voyant son ami sourire.

Même si d'après son frère aîné, Prusse, ils ressemblaient plus à un vieux couple marié. Il est vrai qu'Italie était très tactile et affectueux et qu'il avait parfois un comportement ambigu mais Ludwig avait fini par s'y habitué et penser que c'était normale. Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience sociale, il n'avait qu'Italie comme ami (et Japon, bien que ce dernier était trop mystérieux) aussi ne saurait-il pas apte à juger leur relation…

-Ja. Finit-il par répondre en sortant de ses pensées. Je suis rentré, Italia.

-Bon retour à la maison ! Assis-toi, les pastas sont bientôt prêtes !

Ludwig obéit, contrôlant pour une fois sa maniaquerie habituelle, et s'installa autour de la petite table à manger. « Je suis rentré » et « Bon retour à la maison » étaient aussi des manies que tous deux avaient gardées de Japon qui leur avait beaucoup appris sur ses coutumes. Il disait que c'était une formule que tous se disaient dans ce pays quand ils habitaient dans la même maison et Italie et lui avaient appréciés ces attentions familiales. Aussi ils les réutilisaient souvent entre eux. Même s'ils n'habitaient pas vraiment ensemble…Quoique vu le temps que passait Italie ici, c'était presque comme s'il avait emménagé…

D'ailleurs cela se faisait-il entre amis ? De dormir ensemble, vivre ensemble…Il est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup penser à un couple. Et encore, il avait arrêté Feliciano là parce que sinon ils prendraient également des bains ensemble, comme l'avait voulu à une époque, l'italien. A croire que rien ne le dérangeait. Pourtant Ludwig savait que ça par contre, ça ne se faisait pas entre amis, à part quand on était tout petit ou frère. Donc certainement pas à leurs âges. Des fois il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Feliciano pour proposer des choses pareilles. L'italien était pourtant conscient d'être un jeune homme (après tout il avait dragué beaucoup de femme lors de sa soit disant guerre d'il ne savait plus quoi…D'ailleurs ça mettait l'allemand en rogne qu'il fasse ça pendant une guerre !).

A moins que la conception d'amitié des italiens était très poussée, presque amoureuse…C'était une possibilité, Ludwig ne savait pas encore tout de la culture italienne après tout, même s'il connaissait quelques trucs (surtout avec Italie comme ami). Néanmoins, Feliciano ne faisait pas ça avec Japon…Mais il dormait avec son frère…Donc Feliciano le considérait-il comme un frère ? C'était aussi possible, et ça ne l'étonnerait pas tellement de l'italien.

-Veee ~ Tada ! Un grand plat de pastas ! Mangeons-les ensemble Doitsu !

Le bruit du plat posé sur la table et de la voix du concerné de ses pensées fit revenir sur terre l'allemand.

-Oh bien su-…Italia ?

Le jeune homme, représentant de la Nation italienne, prit le temps de s'asseoir en posant les couverts et les verres (l'eau et le sel étant déjà sur la table) avant de répondre avec un sourire innocent.

-Vee ~ Qu'y a-t-il Doitsu ?

-…Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul plat de spaghettis ?

L'italien pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours en gardant son sourire.

-Vee ~…Parce qu'on mange dans le même !

Ludwig secoua la tête en soupirant de nouveau, passant une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux blonds pour tenter de se calmer et comprendre son ami italien.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vee ~ C'est une tradition italienne. Quand on habite depuis longtemps sous le même toit avec une personne, on partage avec lui un grand plat de spaghettis !

-…

Ludwig n'en avait jamais entendu parler malgré l'air convaincu et sourire niais de Feliciano. Il doutait même de l'existence de cette tradition.

-Et qui t'as dit ça ?

-Grand Frère France ! Et il a dit qu'à la fin, il y aurait une surprise qui rapprochera les deux personnes. Il m'a dit que c'est ce que faisaient les italiens quand il est passé en Italie en vacances et que ça se faisait entre amis qui s'aimaient très fort. Il m'a aussi dit que si je t'aimais bien je devais le faire en te faisant la surprise !

France…Evidemment. Ludwig se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, exaspéré par l'innocence de Feliciano ainsi que sa crédulité mais aussi les stupides plans de France. Pourquoi ne racontait-il que des inepties, celui-là ? « _Parce que je suis la Nation de l'amooooûûûr et que je me dois de remettre sur le droit chemin les amoureux perdus et aveugles ! »_ chantonna une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de France dans la tête blonde de l'allemand. Voilà qu'il imaginait les répliques de l'autre dragueur !

-Et pourquoi as-tu cru France ? Soupira Ludwig en posant son regard bleu glace sur Feliciano. A ce que je sache, il n'est pas la Nation italienne, c'est toi. Il ne peut pas savoir quelque chose sur l'Italie que tu ne connaisses pas !

Feliciano sembla réfléchir à ses arguments, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en penchant la tête. Ludwig attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à répondre et il ne douta pas que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche l'exaspèrerait, mais il s'y préparait.

-Veee ~…Parce que ça semblait amusant. Et que j'avais envie de l'essayer avec toi, Doitsu !

…

La Nation allemande ne trouva pas la force de répondre devant tant d'affection. Un sourire et une parole attendrissante et l'allemand ne pouvait plus rien contre Italie. Il soupira pour se donner contenance et cacha un moment son visage dans sa main pour paraître exaspéré alors qu'en fait c'était pour cacher ses rougissements. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre que de simples mots (adorables) innocents l'avaient touchés, Italie n'y comprendrait plus rien ! D'ailleurs celui-ci attendait, impatient de manger les pâtes fumantes devant eux.

Il semblait tellement vouloir essayer…

Arg, il était trop faible face à Feliciano !

-Bon…C'est d'accord…On-on essaye…

-C'est vrai ? Merci Doitsu ! En plus c'est meilleur de manger des pastaaaas à deux !

Ludwig hocha la tête en rougissant, n'y croyant pas d'avoir accepté, avant de plonger sa fourchette dans les spaghettis recouvert de sauce bolognaise. C'était assez gênant de manger dans le même plat que la Nation italienne, mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Et pour sa défense, Feliciano cuisinait très bien (du moins les pâtes).

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'allemand se forçant à se concentrer sur le goût des pâtes et non à divaguer dans des pensées embarrassantes, et l'italien, semblant aux anges, qui mangeait joyeusement avec des « Veee ~ » heureux. La situation semblait intime et Ludwig se demanda que faire si jamais quelqu'un intervenait. Ca aussi c'était ambigu. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté Italie. Se pourrait-il qu'en fait il aime ce genre de comportement entre eux ? Il était vrai qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise d'abord, un peu tendu et embarrassé, quand Italie avait un drôle de comportement mais au final, ne laissait-il pas toujours tout passer venant de Feliciano ? Peut-être qu'il l'aimait trop pour son propre bien…Toutes à ses pensées sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'italien, Ludwig ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le plat était fini et qu'ils entamaient la dernière pâte.

C'est pourquoi il fut aussi surpris, que Feliciano ravi, de voir qu'ils tenaient chacun dans leur bouche l'extrémité de la dernière pâte. Il rougit, gêné par ce retournement de situation (est-ce cela que France avait prévu ?) et voulut lâcher la pâte pour la laisser à Italie mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Feliciano avait ouvert ses grands yeux chocolat et le regardait de façon amusée. « C'est un jeu, Do-i-tsu ! » semblait vouloir lui transmettre son regard. Et il était donc hors de question qu'il ne quitte le jeu, non ? L'italien l'avait-il prévu ? Cela étonnerait beaucoup Ludwig mais on ne savait jamais avec le représentant de la Nation italienne qui pouvait des fois se montrer bien imprévisible.

Néanmoins l'allemand ne désirait pas avancer plus dans le « jeu ». Il avait l'impression que s'il acceptait le défi amusé d'Italie, s'il restait à manger cette dernière pâte, ils allaient dépasser une limite que les amis n'étaient pas censés dépasser. Et quelque part il avait peur de faire ce pas. D'un autre côté, cela le dérangerait-il tant que ça… ? C'était Italie. Mais justement parce que c'était Feliciano, il ne savait plus comment réagir…

Rouge comme une tomate, Ludwig faillit sursauter en voyant Italie mordre le premier dans la pâte et attendre qu'il fasse de même. Il n'osait rien faire, interdit. Il ne voulait pas partir parce que Feliciano pouvait le prendre mal, un rejet envers lui-même qui le blesserait, d'un autre côté jouer le jeu serait changer leur relation, non ?

Impatient, l'italien mordit une deuxième fois dans la pâte. Il l'observa attentivement, hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui s'approchaient des siennes. Comme dans un état second, il mordit par automatisme la pâte à son tour, intéressé par jusqu'où Italie oserait aller. Il se baffa ensuite mentalement. Mais que faisait-il ? Son corps le trahissait et ne l'obéissait plus, il ne pouvait que regarder l'italien lui sourire, ravi qu'il prenne part au Jeu. Feliciano mordit une troisième fois. Encore deux bouchées entre eux. Ludwig, plongé dans le regard de Feliciano, mordit une deuxième fois, priant pour que la pâte se brise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de participer quand son ami le regardait si intensément. Il attendait de lui qu'il joue le jeu, et Ludwig ne décevrait jamais Feliciano. Même pour un stupide jeu.

L'italien mordit une dernière fois et la pâte se brisa alors qu'il ne leur suffisait que de quelques centimètres pour combler leurs deux bouches. Ils aspirèrent leurs bouts de pâtes sans se quitter des yeux. Ludwig songea à s'en aller, se reculer. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il songea à le faire qu'Italie se rapprocha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'allemand se figea, toutes pensées avaient disparus de son esprit. Il n'y avait que la sensation des lèvres chaudes et douces de l'italien contre les siennes. Avec un petit goût de sauce tomate.

Il frissonna quand un bout de langue lécha ses lèvres, quémandant qu'il ouvre les siennes, closes. La Nation allemande oublia qu'elle était une Nation qui ne devait avoir aucun rapport amoureux avec un autre Nation, oublia qu'il était un homme, il oublia tout sauf d'obéir à Feliciano et d'ouvrir ses lèvres, allant de lui-même chercher la langue quémandeuse et italienne. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça. Leur baiser, d'une tendresse infinie, le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. L'allemand se dit alors que peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, il avait juste besoin de l'italien à ses côtés.

C'était tout ce qui comptait…

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps ainsi, une seconde comme une éternité, et se séparèrent juste pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air. Une fois qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Ludwig se recula sur sa chaise, horriblement rouge devant ce qu'il avait osé faire, c'était profiter d'Italie, après tout il était si innocent il-

-Veee ~ Les pastas ont un meilleur goût sur les lèvres de Doitsu ~ Se fit à voix haute la remarque Feliciano, un doigt sur ses lèvres, hagard et rêveur.

Comme quoi Grand Frère France n'avait pas tort dans tout ce qu'il disait.

-Héhéhé ! C'est dans la boîte ! T'as choppé ça, abruti de punk ?

-Humpf ! Bien sûr j'ai tout photographié, sal buveur de vin !

Les deux compères ricanèrent derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine d'Allemagne. Avec ça ils auraient enfin de quoi faire chanter cette terrible Nation ennemie que représentait Ludwig. Rangeant les appareils photos (chacun en avait pris un et avait photographié pour plus de sûreté) et fiers de leurs méfaits, les deux nations blondes partirent tranquillement, n'ayant rien de plus à gagner à rester là.

-Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir se faire un paquet de fric en les revendant à Hongrie ! Se réjouit France avec un sourire mesquin, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces photos.

-J'avoue que pour une fois ton idée n'était pas mauvaise, froggy, d'ailleurs c'est un miracle qu'elle ait marché.

-Tais-toi ou je vais regretter de t'avoir mis dans la confidence, sorcier de pacotille ! Râla la Nation française en se tournant vers son homologue anglais.

-Pff, de toute manière si tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu comptais faire, je t'aurai dénoncé, vu que j'étais sur place et que je t'ai vu espionner. Tu n'es pas assez discret, imbécile ! Et ne traite pas ainsi ma magie où tu en subiras les conséquences, dragueur de pacotille !

-La magie ça n'existe pas, t'es juste un ex-délinquant, un pirate qui se prend pour un gentlemen ! Et je ne drague pas, je charme ! Et moi au moins ça marche !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pirate, l'alcoolique ?

-Si tu veux te battre, tu as frappé à la plus merveilleuse des portes, catastrophe culinaire !

-D'où tu insultes ma cuisine, enfoiré ?

Un coup de poing parti. Les hostilités avaient commencé avec l'Angleterre.

-Et d'où tu oses toucher à mon si beau visage, bâtard !

Les passants allemands regardèrent avec curiosité ces deux hommes étrangers se battre avec virulence. C'était beau la jeunesse.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Aussi amochés l'un que l'autre et se foudroyant du regard dans le train pour repartir en France, Francis et Arthur semblaient prêt à sauter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre au premier mot prononcé, au moindre geste de trop. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, personne n'osait venir s'asseoir dans leur compartiment, sentant du couloir l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui y régnait à l'intérieur, dangereuse pour une personne lambda.

-Au fait froggy.

-Quoi, abruti ? Grogna presque l'autre blond, de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu pourrais me rendre mon appareil photo maintenant ?

Le français eut un air surpris.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui avais les deux ?

Un long silence plana entre eux alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. La bagarre dans la rue. Les appareils photos…

Le train démarra alors qu'ils se jetaient à la fenêtre, essayant vainement de l'ouvrir.

-Putain comment t'as pu oublier ça ?

- Si tu ne m'avais emmerdé on n'en saurait pas là, froggy !

-C'est toi qui m'a frappé le premier ! Je suis sûr qu'avec ta force de brute t'as réduit les appareils photos en charpie !

-Sorry, mais ce n'est pas moi le plus lourd de nous deux !

-Que ? C'est du muscle très cher, je suis baraqué contrairement à quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas et qui est frêle et maigrichon, sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux qui n'a rien de raffiné et de ses sourcils qu- !

-Je ne suis pas frêle, abruti ! Et arrêtes d'insulter mon physique, tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace récemment apparemment !

-Au contraire je m'apprécie chaque jour davantage quand je croise mon reflet dans un miroir ou une vitrine, moi ! Et visiblement tu ne prends pas soin du tien, de physique.

-C'est quoi ce regard condescendant ? « _Monsieur_ » a l'air de bien m'observer dis donc, je te plais tant que ça pour que tu ne fasses des remarques que sur mon physique, froggy ?

-Mon Dieu arrête, tu as un accent à couper au couteau, tu massacres ma langue avec tes « Monsieur ». Oh, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Je ne vois que toi nuit et jour, Arthur, je fantasme sur ton corps d'albâtre tous les soirs quand je suis seul dans mes draps en attendant ta venue et je murmure ton prénom à chaque fois que je jouis avec mes coups d'un soir (ce qui d'ailleurs les vexe beaucoup). Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que tu as toujours été dans mon collimateur, chéri et que j'ai hâte de te faire mien !

-…

-Oh tu as perdu ta langue, _chéri_ ?

-Je descends au prochain arrêt, pas question que je reste une seconde de plus dans le même train qu'un pervers pareil!

-Oh, j'aime qu'on me résiste !

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS, DETRAQUE SEXUEL !

* * *

Si vous avez des pastas à me lancer, des corrections ou conseils à me donner ou quoique ce soit d'autre c'est en dessous! Bye, je posterai d'autres défis plus tard! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hétalia ne m'appartiennent pas o/

**Pairing: **Romano x Spain

**Rating: T** (si des auteurs aguéris voient que je me trompe dans les ratings, merci de m'en informer, j'ai du mal à jauger ^^")

**Note : **C'est un UR, je pense...Ceci est le deuxième défi que ma lancée mon amie. Un Spain/Romano avec le thème de la moustache ==" Bref je trouve qu'il rssemble trop au premier, une histoire de pâtes sans aucun doute. Vos avis m'intéressent pour m'améliorer, je suis consciente que ce que je vous partage n'ait pas génial alors si vous avez des critiques et des conseils je suis toute ouïe! Bon c'est toujours guimauve, niais et etc...Je sais faire que ça je pense =o= Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère, aux amateurs du couple! o/

**Note 2:** "Gigi" et "Cici" sont des surnoms que j'ai vu dans une fiction, ils ne viennent pas de moi. Si ça dérange l'auteur que je les réutilises, je les enlèverai!

**Rar du premier chapitre:** **Immense remerciement à ma seule revieweuse! A Guest **: Merci de ta review, c'est vraiment très gentil =3 Oui ils sont adorables contrairement au FrUk ! XD Mais on les aime tous comme ça ! Si tu as aimé je ne peux qu'être ravie ! Merci d'avoir lue, j'espère te revoir à ce deuxième défi, sauf si tu n'aimes pas le Spain x Romano X) Bye ! o/

**Bon finalement j'ai parlé trop vite, à l'autre Guest (signez avec un surnom c'est plu pratique pour vous reconnaître ^^): **Merci pour ta review! Hétalia est aussi devenu un de mes animes préférés, je l'ai découvert ces vacances d'ailleurs =) Ah Francis a du succès! Moi c'est Iggy mon préféré 3 Mais j'aime bien notre représentant français aussi =) Ah oui? J'irai l'écouter! ;D

* * *

**Défi 2: Moustache!**

Romano avait pour habitude de dévisager les gens ouvertement.

D'ailleurs Spain le lui reprochait souvent parce que c'était « Très malpoli, Lovi ! ». Ce à quoi il répondait en lui donnant un coup de pied bien senti. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était donc pas rare pour l'italien de dévisager autrui combien même cette fois-ci il avait un argument contre l'espagnol. On ne pouvait que _le_ dévisager.

Quand il disait « le », Romano, et toute la population espagnole qui les regardait marcher, parler d'Antonio. Et malgré son agréable apparence (bien foutu, gueule de beau gosse imbécile heureux, peau halée par le soleil, regard émeraude et cheveux châtain aux mèches rebelles), ce n'était pas son charme qui attirait autant l'attention. C'était parce qu'il avait changé quelque chose sur lui. Même le costume de tomate qu'il mettait pour le marché à de rares occasions n'attirait pas autant le regard que cette immondice qu'il avait. Il aurait même été plus sain pour tous qu'il mette un costume de bunny girl (avec une tête de lapin qui cachait son visage) et danse le flamenco, ça aurait fait peur à moins de monde. Parce que là…C'était le comble du mauvais goût, même Romano pouvait le dire. « _Ca le rend juste plus moche, vieux et pervers. »_ songea-t-il en fixant avec dégoût mais insistance l'ignoble « _chose »_. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au juste ?

Antonio, visiblement gêné de tant d'attention, finit par s'arrêter en soupirant, une main ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà assez ébouriffés d'ordinaire. Romano s'arrêta aussi sans quitter la « chose » du regard.

-Lovi…Commença la Nation espagnole, ayant presque l'air désespéré, seulement il se fit immédiatement couper par le plus jeune.

-Romano, bastardo. Corrigea presque par automatisme Lovino en fronçant les sourcils, bras croisés sur son torse.

-Lovi, arrêtes de me dévisager, c'est chiant. Soupira l'espagnol sans même prendre en compte la remarque précédente de l'italien, ce qui, bien sûr, irrita ce dernier.

-Dans ce cas enlève-moi « ça » ! C'est immonde ! Comment t'as pu te rendre encore plus moche que tu ne l'étais ? S'écria Romano en pointant du doigt son visage.

-Haha, ça me va si mal que ça la moustache ?

-Si j'étais une fille je préfèrerai m'étouffer en mangeant une tomate que de t'embrasser. Répondit en toute franchise Lovino en lui assénant un regard dur. Le message de l'italien était clair : moustache = réduire les chances de draguer à zéro. « _Déjà qu'avant c'était pas gagné. »_ Se dit la Nation italienne du Sud avec fatalisme. Il se concentra néanmoins de nouveau sur la réalité quand Antonio se mit à geindre et à pleurer, le prenant dans ses bras sans crier gare. Romano voulut déloger à coups de pieds dans le cul le poids mort qui le serrait trop fort à la taille et nichait son visage dans son cou quand une parole d'Antonio le retint de bouger.

-Bouhouuuuh ! Mais c'pas ma faute, Loviiii, c'est à cause de Gigiiii et Ciciiiii !

-« Gigi » et « Sissi » ? Releva le dit Lovi en haussant les sourcils, curieux. Après tout, ça pouvait être intéressant d'en savoir plus sur les autres Nations. Sur cette bonne pensée, il s'apprêtait à demander à l'autre de tout lui raconter, en détails, quand il sentit deux mains chaudes se faufilaient sous son tee-shirt et se dirigeaient vers ses fesses. Ce fut immédiat.

Cette fois-ci Spain avait une bonne raison de geindre vu le coup de genou mémorable qu'il avait reçu dans ses parties intimes. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Il avait oublié la violence de son « petit Lovi ».

-Maiiis euuuh, t'aurais pu y aller plus mollo ! Imagine si tu m'avais privé du droit d'avoir une descendance ? Geignit la nation espagnole en ne cessant de grimacer et de se tortiller sous la douleur.

-C'est bien fait pour toi, perverso ! C'est le seul truc que j'ai retenu au camp d'entraînement du bouffeur de patate, t'sais le pote de mio fratello stupido. Il voulait, ciò idiota, nous durcir au combat, mi fratello et moi. Ca pas marché. Mais j'ai retenu le « Action-Réaction ». Sourit, goguenard, l'italien avant de s'étirer sous les regards surpris des passants qui observaient Antonio se tordre à terre. Après quelques minutes occupé à se délecter de la souffrance de l'autre, Lovino prit le poignet d'Antonio et le força à se relever, ennuyé d'amuser la galerie. L'espagnol se remit sur pied tant bien que mal et continua à se plaindre tout le long du chemin où ils rentrèrent à l'appartement du plus âgé.

Antonio se permit néanmoins de sourire dans le dos de Lovino quand il fit plus attention à la main pâle et fine qui le guidait avec force, emprisonnant son poignet hâlé presque avec possession. Son petit Lovi avait tellement grandit qu'il en devenait un peu trop désirable à son goût. Gigi et Cici se moquaient toujours de lui quand ça lui échappait d'ailleurs, même s'ils ne s'en sortaient guère mieux que lui. Enfin, le malheur d'autrui faisait le bonheur des autres.

Et dire que pour avoir la main de Romano sur lui il fallait d'abord qu'il se fasse casser les burnes à coup de genoux. C'était cruel et nullement équivalent comme échange !

x

Arrivé chez lui, Antonio se laissa choir sur le canapé rouge en soupirant comme si le monde entier était contre lui. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était juste son ex-petit protégé qui se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-J'ai faim, bastardo. Cuisine.

C'était un ordre et non une question, Spain en avait bien conscience. Il soupira de nouveau alors que le regard menaçant de Lovino se fit plus acéré. « Un deuxième coup bien placé? » fut le message qu'il lut dans les orbes chocolats de l'autre et il se dit que finalement, des spaghettis à la bolognaise, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Et puis tant qu'il y avait de la tomate, il aimait tout, lui, pareil pour Romano tant qu'il y avait des pastas, il était ravi. L'espagnol se leva donc avec mauvaise grâce sous le sourire satisfait du plus jeune, il n'avait jamais pu refuser quelque chose à ce chenapan, et se dirigea mollement à la cuisine. Etonnement, Lovino l'y suivit avec un sourire hautain quand il le questionna du regard.

-Si je te laisse faire, les pastas seront mauvaises alors tu ne touches qu'à la sauce tomate, bastardo.

Spain se retint de sourire, heureux que son protégé l'aide. Il hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa joie, Romano pouvait toujours cruellement décider de partir, après tout. Ils se mirent au travail, Lovino ouvrant les placards comme si c'était chez lui, sans aucune hésitation, il avait bonne mémoire. Antonio se surprit à penser à quel point il désirerait que Lovino revienne vivre avec lui, comme quand il n'était qu'une petite Nation. Cependant la place de Lovino était prêt de son frère, en Italie, l'un s'occupant du Nord et l'autre du Sud. Son petit Lovi avait notamment la tâche la plus ardue puisqu'il bataillait sans cesse contre les régions mafieuses qui avaient prises place dans le Sud de l'Italie. Antonio s'inquiétait constamment qu'il n'ait des problèmes avec ses organisations qui, bon gré, mal gré, était tout de même une bonne partie de l'économie de l'Italie du Sud.

Malgré qu'il s'inquiète pour Lovi et s'intéresse à ses affaires, le jeune homme ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il essayait donc de se convaincre que tout allait assez bien pour que l'italien n'ait pas à mettre sa vie en danger. Il sourit en pensant que de toute manière, Lovi n'hésiterait pas à sauver sa peau par la retraite.

-Et donc, bastardo, comment t'as eu cette moustache ? Voulut savoir la Nation italienne en pointant vers lui sa cuillère pour faire tourner les pâtes, les sourcils froncés et le regard insistant. Antonio revint subitement sur terre, apparemment il n'y échapperait pas, à l'interrogatoire italien. Autant en finir tout de suite. Il reporta son regard sur la sauce tomate qu'il tournait, évitant celui de Romano qui attendait impatiemment la réponse qui tardait à dire.

-J'ai…Fait un pari. Marmonna Antonio comme un enfant prit en faute, surveillant la réaction de Lovino du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier, jetant un œil à ses pâtes avant de reporter son regard sur lui, haussant juste un sourcil.

-Mais encore, bastardo ? Avec qui ?

Antonio ne pensa pas une seconde à lui mentir. Il aimait quand Lovino s'intéressait à lui, même si c'était pour une raison aussi stupide qu'une moustache.

-Gilbert et Francis.

-Oh Gigi et Cici. Sourit moqueusement Romano devant le sourire embarrassé d'Antonio (ces surnoms étaient censés ne rester qu'entre eux trois !). Le Bad Friend Trio, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

Ce fut autour de l'espagnol d'hausser un sourcil devant la moue boudeuse de Lovi. Pourquoi cette réaction ? L'italien surprit son regard et se mit à rougir tout en le fusillant du regard, le défendant de tout commentaire.

-Ta sauce. Lui reprocha-t-il presque en grognant avant de reporter son regard de façon très concentrée sur la cuisson des pâtes qui n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'attention, par ailleurs. Le message était clair, si Antonio essayait d'en savoir plus, il se recevrait un nouveau coup et peut-être l'eau bouillante des pâtes sur la tête. Il consentit donc à se taire et tourner le regard vers sa sauce, ayant la gentillesse de vouloir sauver le dîner. Il savait que cette réaction grognonne de Romano était juste un système de défense quand il était nerveux ou embarrassé. Un éternel gamin. Quoiqu'il en soit, il décida de continuer son anecdote pour changer l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, le Bad Trio. On s'est retrouvé entre potes une soirée et on a bu comme des-

-Abrutis d'alcooliques.

-J'allais dire, comme des trous mais bon. Sourit Antonio à la comparaison mais aussi aux souvenirs de la soirée. A la fin on était tellement bourré qu'on a fait que des conneries, pour ne pas changer, dont des paris. Il se trouve que j'ai perdu le mien et que le gage était de se laisser pousser la moustache.

L'espagnol se mit à rire de son malheur sous le regard désespéré de l'italien.

-Looser.

-Bah, c'est pas si terrible et si j'avais réussis le pari, je serai castré à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment Francis et Gilbert s'en sont sortis vivant eux !

Le repas prêt, ils commencèrent à mettre la table et se servir sous cette parole d'Antonio qui ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de Lovino. Ils commencèrent à manger (joyeusement pour l'un, de façon exaspérée pour l'autre) quand l'italien ne put retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

-C'était quoi le but de ce pari ?

Antonio avala bruyamment ses pâtes de travers, manquant de s'étouffer. Il évita sciemment le regard de Romano en riant nerveusement.

-Haha, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir !

La réponse ne fit malheureusement qu'accentuer la curiosité de la Nation italienne qui fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'autre bastardo essayait de lui cacher ?

-Si, justement je veux, bastardo.

-Euh et bien, on…Tu ne veux pas finir tes pâtes d'abord ?

Bon, vu le regard noir dont il était la victime et les bras fermement croisés sur son –délicieux- torse, non, Romano ne voulait pas finir ses pâtes d'abord et peut-être éviter leur tragique destin qu'était leur envoi sur sa tête. _« Jouons-la finement. »_ Réfléchit en vitesse la Nation espagnole en continuant à manger ses pâtes pour se donner plus de temps.

-Il fallait qu'on embrasse la personne sur qui on craque. Contre son gré ou non.

Lovino haussa un sourcil, ce n'était que ça ? Non, autre chose l'intriguait et il en fit tout de suite part à son vis-à-vis.

-Francis et Gilbert ont réussi ?

-J'avoue que j'ai moi-même du mal à le croire. Ces fourbes ont pourtant ramené des preuves assez conséquentes pour que je les croie. Soupira fatalement l'espagnol à ce souvenir. La vie était injuste.

-Pff, c'est minable d'être le seul à avoir échoué, bastardo !

_« S'il savait, il ne dirait certainement pas ça ! »_ songea amèrement Antonio sans néanmoins cesser son sourire.

-Bah d'après Gil ce serait le résultat de son « awesome » charme et de son fidèle poussin qui a servi de distraction –il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus- et d'après Francis l'alcool ravive les plus refoulés désirs, bref, ils ont osé ce que je n'ais pas osé faire.

Lovino finit ses pâtes en le traitant de « lâche », ça ne l'étonnait pas de l'espagnol ce genre de comportement. Antonio se dirigea vers le lavabo avec son assiette et ses couverts sans remarquer que le regard de l'italien matait ouvertement son cul. Si on lui demandait, Lovino affirmerait que les italiens savaient apprécier les belles choses au même titre que « Grand frère Francis » mais bon, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Antonio, il risquerait de faire un arrêt cardiaque de bonheur suite au compliment.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'as essayé avec la personne pour qui tu craquais ? Voulut savoir l'italien, désireux d'être au courant de la façon sûrement pitoyable dont Spain s'était ramassé.

-Je n'ais même pas essayé à vrai dire…Souffla Antonio avec un semblant de tristesse dans la voix. Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'ai manqué de courage, non enfin peut-être un peu, haha…Mais c'est surtout parce que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Et je n'aurai pas voulu voir de la haine ou du dégoût dans le regard de cette personne. En fait, pour un pari, ça aurait pu passer mais…Moi je ne veux l'embrasser que s'il est entièrement consentant. C'est moins drôle sinon…

Lovino resta un moment silencieux devant la déclaration de l'espagnol qui se mit à rire nerveusement en disant qu'il avait quand même été le seul à perdre et à se faire pousser la moustache.

-Romantic bastardo ! T'as gâché ta chance pour un truc aussi débile ? Et s'il veut jamais de toi ? Se reprit Romano en lui donnant une claque sur la tête alors que Spain grimaçait pour la forme en faisant la vaisselle que le jeune homme lui donnait.

-Ben j'attendrai l'éternité qu'il veuille bien m'accorder un baiser ! Répondit du tac-au-tac l'espagnol avec un grand sourire niais. Ca donna tout de suite envie à Romano de lui foutre une deuxième tarte.

-Personne n'a l'éternité-

-Ben si nous ! Sourit Antonio sans se rendre vraiment compte des informations qu'il donnait à Lovino sur la personne qu'il aimait. Les Nations ont l'éternité du moment que leur pays existe !

L'italien haussa un sourcil. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête, en même temps Antonio n'était pas vraiment très discret ou méfiant. Castré, « il », ne pas vouloir de lui, une Nation…Lovino soupira intérieurement. Antonio était vraiment très très très con. Sa bêtise romantique atteignait des sommets qu'il n'avait jamais cru entrevoir.

-Bastardo, rase-toi ta moustache, immediatamente.

-Hein, pourq-

-J'ai dit "A-ho-ra".

-Depuis quand tu as retenu mes leçons d'espagnol Lovi ?

-Tu veux vraiment finir castré ?

-Je vais dans la salle de bain !

Lovino soupira alors que l'espagnol était parti à une vitesse ahurissante dans la salle de bain. Vitesse qui égalait sûrement la sienne et celle de son frère quand le mot « Angleterre » était prononcé et qu'ils fuyaient. L'italien finit la vaisselle -ce qu'il ne devait pas faire aujourd'hui ! Antonio devrait bénir sa bonne humeur !- en se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre sans que ça ne dérape. On parlait d'un membre du Bad Friends Trio, forcément un pervers et il n'avait pas envie de donner des espoirs à l'autre. Enfin si mais…Raaah il n'en savait rien ! Romano, perdu dans ses pensées, laissa s'échapper une assiette dans le lavabo, la dernière à essuyer. Celle-ci se brisa en quelques morceaux, faisant soupirer Lovino (même s'il s'en foutait un peu parce que ce n'était pas sa vaisselle). C'était la peine qu'il la lave pour qu'elle se casse, tiens ! Au moins ça l'avait un peu réveillé. Il devait agir en bon Romano, chiant et faisant ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait ! Voilà, parfait !

-Looooviiiiii ! Il s'est passé quoi ? T'es blessé ? S'alarma Antonio en arrivant dans la cuisine en courant avec une serviette dans les mains et le visage aspergé d'eau (mais débarrassé d'une certaine affreuse moustache, le rendant plus beau et jeune que jamais !). Le dit Lovi soupira -il n'était pas un môme merde !- pendant qu'Antonio, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait ni casse au sol, ni blessure sur son protégé, était en train de se sécher son visage dépourvu de pilosité entre le nez et la bouche, quelque part heureux. Il n'aimait pas la moustache. Cependant alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion la serviette lui fut arrachée des mains et une bouche suave et possessive s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'une main attrapait ses mèches de cheveux et glissait dans sa nuque pour lui interdire de détourner le visage.

Mais même sans ça il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde. Romano mordilla ses lèvres qu'il finit par entrouvrir, laissant le soin au plus jeune de guider la danse. L'égo, une histoire d'homme ! Quoiqu'il en soit son petit Lovi embrassait diablement bien ! Qui lui avait appris ? Pas lui. Mais il pouvait se rattraper en lui apprenant plein d'autre choses…Enfin pour l'instant il avait autre chose à faire. Comme montrer à Romano qu'il pouvait très bien reprendre la danse. De sa langue habile il changea le rythme, prit le contrôle du baiser, l'imposa langoureux. Il voulait que ce soit un baiser dont Lovino se souviendrait pendant longtemps. Les gémissements de Lovi, sa langue, ses lèvres chaudes, tout le faisait frissonner et fondre d'amour, des papillons voletaient dans son ventre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser lui fasse tant d'effet. Lovi était magique.

Ils se séparèrent enfin sans se quitter des yeux, essoufflés et les lèvres rougis. Lovino donna un nouveau baiser fougueux à Antonio avant d'y couper court et de faire son sourire narquois.

-Comme ça tu pourras dire à Gigi et Cici que tu n'as pas totalement perdu ton pari. T'as eu le droit à deux baisers, toi.

-Loviiii…Commença Antonio, ému avant que Lovino ne le frappe sur la tête.

-C'est parce que la moustache ne te va pas.

-Dans ce cas je ferai exprès de me faire pousser la moustache pour que tu m'embrasses !

-T'es bouché j't'ais dit que j'aimais pas ta foutue moustache !

Antonio coupa court à ses répliques en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, ravi de voir l'agacement et les joues rouges de celui qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps.

-Te quiero, Lovi.

L'italien se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard, embarrassé.

-Ta gueule.

-Haha, ravi que ce soit aussi ton cas ! On passe à la nuit de noces ?

-Tu veux que je castre, bastardo ?

-D'accord, donc on va se marier ?

-C'est pas parce que je t'ais embrassé que je t'aime et qu'on doit se marier parce que c'est légal dans ton pays.

-D'accord pas tout de suite, mais tu voudras bien plus tard ?

Lovino ne répondit pas et se contenta de le taper. Pour Antonio, c'était plus efficace qu'un « oui » et il montra sa passion et sa joie à son amour en le plaquant contre un mur et en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'autorisation de l'embrasser (sans moustache évidemment !).

* * *

**Bonus :** (parce que j'adore les bonus ! X3)

-Hey, Gil, Francis, vous savez pas quooiiii ?

Les deux amis du même côté du combiné haussèrent un sourcil face à la voix mielleuse et comblée de bonheur d'Antonio.

-Tu t'ais fait le meilleur coup de ta vie ? Osa Francis.

-T'as découvert que j'étais awesome ? Proposa Gilbert devant le regard exaspéré du français.

-Naaan c'est tout mieux !

-Dis 'Tonio, t'es bourré ? S'inquiéta Francis.

-Naaaan. J'ai trouvé l'amour !

-C'est qui ? T'as lâché Romano ?

-Elle est bonne ?

-Nan c'est Lovi, on s'aime ! Alors je perdrais plus les paris. A la prochaine les gars !

L'allemand et le français se jetèrent un regard surpris alors que la tonalité résonnait dans le silence qu'avait provoqué la déclaration d'Antonio.

-Et bah…

-C'est awesome que le seul perdant de notre pari soit celui qui obtienne celui qu'il voulait.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Gil. Peut-être que le secret, c'est de perdre. Ajouta avec philosophie Francis en soupirant. C'était un coup pour son égo qu'Antonio ait réussi à récupérer celui qu'il voulait avant que lui n'ait séduit le sien.

-Ou peut-être que c'est la moustache. Suggéra Gilbert, songeur.

-T'es sûr ? Ca m'irait pas !

-Moi je serai awesome même avec un sac poubelle alors je m'en fous. Et puis ça ne lui allait pas à Antonio.

Un silence songeur se profila alors qu'ils réfléchissaient sérieusement à l'idée de se laisser pousser la moustache.

-Bah va pour la moustache.

-Au pire si ça ne marche pas on aura juste l'air aussi cons que d'habitude.

-Ouais, enfin, tu le seras, moi je serai awesome.

Mode moustache : lancée !

* * *

Voilà...Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir et vous remercie d'avoir eu l'indulgence de lire! -même si vous n'avez pas aimé!- :D A une prochaine fois! ;D

**Rar de ce chapitre (car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire mon prochain défi ^^"):**** Satan-sensei:** Hey! Contente de te revoir ici! Merci pour les fautes que tu m'as indiqué et ta review! X) Ah j'aime pas non plus les moustaches mais j'adore aussi Francis! ;D Ah le kinryo 3 A une prochaine fois peut-être! ;D

**Merci également à Mizuki Haku et Kiime Tsukyomi pour avoir mis ce recueil dans vos favoris! X3**


End file.
